Diablo
Diablo is a large, black-smoke tom with yellow eyes and a rusting pelt. He is a loner who leads The Horsemen. The tom was formerly of SplashClan, however, left due to unknown circumstances. Diablo is known for aiding rogues in their attack on his former Clan. The tom is a bitter, calculating character. Diablo is known for his strong leadership over the cats that follow him, and his ferocity in battle. Description Appearance : Diablo is a large and tall tom. He has long, thick legs and heavy set paws. The tom has a thick, long coat that as he has aged, has slowly taken on a red tinge, despite his natural colour. His fur is thicker and longer around his chest. Diablo has tufted ears and his top canines protrude from his top lip. As a former SplashClan cat, the tom's coat used to have some resistance to water due to the oil from his diet. However, his fur now retains a lot of moisture and he struggles to keep it clean and dry during wet seasons. : He is a black-smoke tom that has ghost stripes down his sides. Diablo has battle scars littered across his pelt. He has deep scars on his muzzle and on his elbows. Whilst he was taken by the twolegs, Diablo was neutered and still has scars from that encounter. Some of his deepest scars are across his muzzle, where he was grabbed by a former Clanmate and dragged down to the ground with some force. The tom has almond-shaped eyes that are a piercing amber. Character : Diablo is a very goal-orientated and motivated character, he won't stop until he achieves his way. As a former Clan cat, he was taught loyalty above all else and well, that has stuck with him. It has since become a twisted ideology in his mind and causes him to have clouded judgement in some situations. He is loyal to himself, having felt betrayal from those he thought were loyal to him. Due to this, he does have trust issues and is very independent which shows in his leadership style. Diablo has a strict personal discipline to achieve his goals and his restriction is could almost be commended if her weren't morally such a terrible cat. He doesn't get sidetracked and can solely focus on one ambition at a time, not budging until he finishes what he started. : Some cats are generally snarly, but Diablo just has a constant, resting grimace. He is a very aggressive cat by nature and has no issue showing this. He snarls, growls and uses claws to gain the advantage and demand attention in conversation. Diablo more often than not, tries to dominate situations using his general appearance to his advantage, as well as his general demeanour. To some, he's not the most inviting looking cat, and some do believe him to be downright terrifying. What is terrifying about him is probably his self-indulgence that borders critically on "lets just outright murder for the hell of it". : His morals are so broken from his time away from the Clans that, well, he just doesn't care. He feels betrayed and after having to rescue himself, the rush of adrenaline he got from having to kill, well, he's never been the same. Diablo craves it almost, just to feel the power that it holds over everyone. Life or death, if he can hold that over someone, he knows he's won. The tom showed this off to his former Clanmates when he arrived to seek revenge as a mercenary for another rogue, and it's safe to say he could never take on a Clan name again. Diablo also doesn't bode well with being told what to do since he's tasted freedom. He's downright stubborn and won't budge unless he either gets his way or dies trying. Abilities : Diablo is a fearless fighter. He has never shown fear in the heat of battle, and probably never will. The tom is a strong opponent, using his size against others and just brute strength to overpower those who try and oppose him. He has in the past shown no remorse when it comes to killing to win, and it doesn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He was a born and bred warrior and conqueror - taking what he believes he deserves. : He is also noted to be quite the strategist and is very good at planning for battle and for his own sake. Diablo's a smart cat and knows when he has the upperhand and when he doesn't and this shows when he makes decisions. He is regarded for his knowledge on how to gain the upperhand too. Biography : Diablo was once a warrior of SplashClan, however, he was taken by Twolegs whilst out on a solo patrol. Many of his Clanmates assumed he was deceased, and he grew bitter everyday that they didn't try and find him. His time with the Twolegs, Diablo took on his new name, however, was never a kittypet, he was free to leave whenever he wanted to. : Finally growing tired of waiting, the tom left his caregivers and sought out his revenge. In his travels, Diablo encounters the Horsemen, a loner group. He joins and soon challenges the then current leader, James, for his role. Due to his training from the Clans, Diablo wins the fight and claims leadership over the cats. Unknowingly, he returns them to their old teachings. Roleplay (2015) : Diablo makes his initial debut patrolling with Cliff and James. The narrator describes the situation of the black-smoke tom winning a fight over James, therefor taking leadership from the ginger tom. Whilst on patrol, they near SplashClan territory and James makes a remark. Diablo responds by slashing the smaller cat's muzzle, telling him to be quiet as they might be found by a patrol. : He is later seen dosing in his den when Cliff brings a tabby tom to the camp. The stranger introduces himself as Miner and tells Diablo of his plan to go to war with SplashClan. Diablo listens intently, and in the end decides to aid the other leader in his conquest and pledges the services of the Horsemen to his cause. A few days later, Diablo and his cats meet up with Miner's clowder and they begin discussing battle plans. : On the eve of the fight, Diablo assigns his cats to their positions. He is shown to be proud of his cats and fearless of what is about to happen. As the battle erupts, the narrator describes the tom and his cats as tough fighters. He is said to have killed two warriors in a matter of minutes. The tom manages to break away from fighting to catch his breath. In the same moment he watches as a smoke tabby is killed, only to get up and take out two cats. Diablo makes the mental note of the tom being SplashClan's leader. : As the battle concludes, Diablo retreats with his cats and the only fallen member, Cliff. Though not shown, he holds a ceremony for the ginger-and-white tom as Diablo valued his advice over most other members of the Horsemen. From then, he and his cats aren't seen or heard from again, fading from the memory of some cats. Roleplay (2019 - Onwards) : Cameos * SplashClan Archive 30 Relationships Peers Cliff : Diablo respected Cliff the most out of the original Horsemen members that were present at his takeover of the group. He almost saw the other tom has his equal, however, would often throw his status around to get the opinion from the other tom. He trusted Cliff with delivering messages between the camps, and almost considered him to be a Rider - even once offering him the rank. Cliff, however, turned him down and continued as a "messenger boy". Diablo was more or so annoyed at the loss of one of his loyal group members. Cliff's death is a reminder to Diablo of his own arrogant grudge against his home Clan. Rivals Joheva & the Sea Riders : SplashClan : Other James & Co. : Thunderbird : Quotes : Trivia * Diablo's namesake is Max's main OC. * When he was taken by twolegs, the tom was taken to the cutter, making him unable to father kits. * Faith by Ghost, is one song that Max attributes to Diablo. Images Life 400px Pixels Diablo.leader.png|Leader image Category:Toms